


A Woman Walks Into a Bar

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Gen, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen inadvertently discovers another parent's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> To fully understand this story, background knowledge of the Songs About Jane fanfics is necessary.
> 
> Concrit welcome!

Helen was running late when she arrived at the bar in White Plains to meet her friends for their girls' night out. The checkout at the toy store had taken longer than expected when she was buying Brian's chemistry set. His eleventh birthday was on Tuesday, and with that last purchase, her shopping was complete. Each time she thought about it, Helen had to grin and shake her head in disbelief. Brian was already turning eleven- her kids were growing up so fast. But while she loved them dearly, it was nice to have a night to herself.

This bar had just recently opened, and though this was her first visit, Helen already liked it. The dark wood of the tables and counter were glossy with polish, the décor was simple and tasteful but not sparse, and the lighting was comfortably soft without being dim. All atmospheric aesthetics hit the perfect note.

Apparently, her opinion was shared by many others- the room was crowded, and Helen wasn't sure if she would be able to find her group. Pausing by the long counter, Helen scanned the various patrons, searching for a familiar face. As she turned to her right, Helen made eye contact with a handsome, well-dressed man who stood only a few feet from her. 

His expression changed as her gaze met his eyes, eyes widening, mouth grimacing. A few beats passed before Helen realized she knew him- Troy Sammael. 

“Hello, Troy,” she said politely. Troy was married, and he and his wife had two children-- a boy and a girl whose names always escaped Helen. The boy was a year older than Mart but a year younger than Brian, and the girl was Trixie's age. 

At the moment, Troy's arm was around a dark-haired young woman who was wearing a short dress that hugged her curves. A woman who was clearly not his wife.

No wonder he looked panicked at seeing her. Though Helen had heard rumors of Troy's infidelity, she'd never paid them at all that much attention. Now, Helen struggled to keep the disdain from her face as she glanced at his hand and saw he hadn't so much as removed his wedding ring.

“Helen,” Troy returned, his voice and smile surprisingly smooth despite his current predicament. “I guess Peter is baby-sitting tonight?”

Another spike of distaste speared through her- since when was it baby-sitting for a father to spend time with his own children? 

Helen made a conscious effort to keep her tone light when she replied, as she desperately checked every corner of the room for her friends. “Peter's at home with the kids,” she affirmed. She looked directly at Troy, then at his date. “I'm guessing, though, that you probably don't have all that much time for . . . baby-sitting where it concerns your children.” She purposely deliberated before the offending term to achieve a certain sarcastic emphasis.

Troy hesitated, then let out a sharp, startled laugh, just as Helen finally-- finally-- spotted her group at the very back of the room.

“Excuse me,” Helen said, hurriedly making her goodbye. “I have people waiting for me.” With a nod to Troy, then to the unknown woman, she walked away from them and toward the table with her friends.


End file.
